Pensando
by murosakii no neko
Summary: "Sabes Sasuke creo que debes comensar a sentar cabeza no crees". Jamas creyo que un consejo que le diera su hermano Itachi le funcionara tan bien.Sasuhina ROAD THE NINJA,one-shot CORTO.


_**PENSANDO.**_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el gran monte de los Hokages pintando el cielo de hermosos tonos naranjas mientras el viento soplaba tranquilamente mientras las típicas hojas del otoño caían lentamente de las copas de los arboles de el extenso bosque de konoha. Una pequeña hoja cayó directamente en su nariz causando que despertara del profundo sueño en que se encontraba,dio un largo bostezo y se dedico a observar las hojas cayendo no tenia nada que hacer en realidad,como era posible que el,Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas popular,atractivo,carismático y otras cualidades mas estar solo,bueno para eso hay explicación sus padres se fueron de viaje a iwagakure por asuntos del clan y su hermano Itachi se fue de "misión" a Suna en realidad acepto esa misión por una sola razon en Suna es donde vive la novia de este, le conto que pronto le pediria matrionio ya que segun el ella era la indicada y antes de irse por seis largos meses a suna le dio un consejo que lo dejo pensando "Sabes sasuke creo que de debes comensar a sentar cabeza no crees",y como su hermano mayor es un idiota con suerte consiguio su cometido y cuando regrese a konoha traera a Kaede y se casara con cierto punto lo envidiaba el quisiera tener esa misma suerte con la chica que ama por que si la amaba,amaba eso enojos que tenia al decirle lo hermosa que era,amaba esa fuerza y esa confianza que desprendía.

_-Hinata Hyuga-_

Soltó con un suspiro que se llevo el viento,no sabia la razón exacta pero todo en Hinata le atraía,su largo cabello azulado,sus profundos ojos perlas y ese contonear de caderas que lo dejaba noqueado,pronto la haria caer como fuera y no precisamente para tenerla un rato por que no le molestaba para nada imaginarse junto a Hinata para toda la vida y tal vez asi seguir el consejo de su estupido hermano mayor,un ruido llamo su atención poniendolo alerta no por nada era uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha,se puso de pie esperando que ese alguien se hiciera presente.

_-¿Que haces aquí Uchiha?-_

La chica Hyuga salio de un arbusto,miraba con cierto enfado a Sasuke,que hacia ese tipo aquí y precisamente aquí en SU lugar especiall,no es que fuera posesiva pero aquí se sentía relajada simplemente aquí podía pensar tranquilamente como si fuera la única persona en el azabache se levanto un poco confundido pero la verdad estaba demasiado deprimido como para molestar a Hinata ahora.

_-Etto...konichiwa Hinata-san-_

Ya estaba bastante sorprendida por estar cinco minutos con el Uchiha sin sentirse acosada y ahora con ese tono de "respeto" tenia que averiguar que sucedia.

_-¿Que estabas haciendo Uchiha o mas bien que planeas?-_

Miro interrogante a la chica pero después comprendiendo lo que decía le sonrió pero no una sonrisa seductora o de ese tipo si no por primera vez una sonrisa sincera y cálida que causo un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en la chica que no paso desapercibido por Sasuke.

_-Sabe Hinata-san eh estado pensado mucho,pensando en que haré con mi vida,ultimamente me comencé a sentir solo desde hace una semana por que mi familia se fue de viaje pero realmente me di cuenta que estoy solo,se que tengo a Menma y Sakura pero ellos están por casarse así que están bastante ocupados y la verdad y perdido interés en todas la chicas de konoha excepto una...usted,quiero decirle que estoy enamorado de usted.-_

Si antes el sonrojo que había tenido no se notaba este por supuesto que era mas que visible nunca antes se le habían declarado de esa forma de una forma tan ...sincera que la dejo sin palabras,si siempre rechazaba a Sasuke pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera atraída por el mas bien era por una cosita llamada orgullo de hecho le gustaba bastante esa actitud tan intrépida,audaz y sobre todo confiada y cabe decir que es muy bien parecido.

_-Se que siempre fui muy atrevido al momento de pedirle una cita conmigo y es por eso que quería decirle-Se inclino en forma de respeto._

_-Gomen'nasai,no se preocupe mas Hinata-san se que yo no soy de su agrado así que la dejare de molestar y no tendrá que volver a molestarse por mi-_

Dijo el chico mientras volvía a su postura inicial,le dolía lo que estaba haciendo pero decidió que era el momento de hacer lo correcto ya no podía seguir siendo un adolecente dominado por las hormonas.

_-Sabe tal vez usted y yo podamos encontrar a la persona ind...-_

Dijo con un notable tono de tristeza pero fue interrumpido al chocar fuertemente con el tronco de un árbol siendo aprisionado por el brazo de una muy sonrojada Hinata.

-_N-no digas tonterias Uchiha-_

_-¿A que te refieras?_

_-!Callate¡ dejame terminar_-Observo fijamente a sonrojo,como desviaba su mirada de la suya y su respiración agitada le parecía bastante adorable,después de todo tenían razón al decir que nada es mas adorable que una tsundere sonrojada.

-_Y-yo eh estado pensando y mucho y ...t-tu !Me gustas¡-_

Sonrió de forma cálida,de un rápido movimiento abrazo a Hinata hundiendo su rostro en su cuello besando su frente de forma tierna.

-_No sabe cuanto me alegra escuchar eso-_

Y sin mas que decir juntaron sus labios disfrutando esa sensación cálida que le proporcionaban los labios de Hinata,siempre trataba de imaginarse su sabor y tenia que admitir que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado,tenia que agradecerle a Kami-sama por hacerlo un bastardo con pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la lengua de Hinata delineando su labio inferior y al abrir un poco su boca la Hyuga mordió su labio delicadamente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro separandose un poco de el.

-_¿Entonces Uchiha dejaras de pensar tanto y me invitaras a salir?-_

_-Eso es lo que pensaba_-Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Hinata y la acercaba mas a el.

_-Pensaba,pensaba,pensaba deja de decir eso y vuelve a ser el de antes siendo honesta me das un poco de miedo así-_

_-Como tu me ordenes Hime-_

_-A si que ahora harás todo lo que te ordene?-_

_-A caso lo dudas?-_

_-Entonces quiero que dejes de tener esos estúpidos pensamientos de alejarte por que te diré algo cuando algo es mio no lo dejo ir-_

No pudo evitar sonreír victorioso ante la declaración de su Hina y sin poder esperar mas volvió a estampar sus labios con los de que lo estaba pensando bien la suerte de Itachi no era nada comparada con su suerte.

* * *

_**Hola !**_

_**bueno aqui les dejo otro fanfic,es bastante corto la verdad no es tenido mucha creatividad o mas bien si e tenido el problema es que la eh concentrado en un futuro fanfic jejeje me regalarian unos cuantos reviews y diganme que les parecio acepto jitomatasos =)  
**_

_**NOTA:LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**_


End file.
